Guerre de coeurs
by L'archiviste
Summary: Je sais pas trop quoi vous dire... Voldemort est mort et nos trois amis retournent à Poudlard, mais Ron et Hermione se déclare une guerre où il faut humilier l'autre... RW vs HG
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà, je sais pas ce que vous en penserez, pour ma part, je trouve ça moyen, j'avais pleins d'idées mais j'arrive pas à les mettre à l'écrit, enfin... J'espère que ça vous plaira... N'oubliez pas les reviews..._

**

* * *

**

1

**Début des hostilités **

_Durant toutes les vacances scolaires, Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient réussit à trouver et à détruire tous les Horcruxes. Après quoi, Harry avait tué Voldemort. Il n'avait pas voulu retourner à Poudlard, mais après quelques mois, Hermione et Ron ont réussit à lui faire changer d'avis._

°°°°°°°°°°

Il est onze heures moins dix, il faut qu'on parte. C'est chaque fois la même chose, tous les ans on est en retard.

-RON!

Oh! Non qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore?

-Oui, Hermione?

-C'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, je ne te parle toujours pas, c'est ta mère qui m'envoie, elle veut que tu descendes les valises.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle… Euh, non, qu'est-ce que je dis moi, je la déteste, elle a… elle a… qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait déjà?

-ça tombe bien, moi non plus je ne te parle plus. Et je descendrai toutes les valises sauf la tienne!

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi? Voilà, elle me jette son regard de colère. Elle va m'engueuler? Non, elle ne va pas… Si, elle m'a giflé!

-ça va pas la tête non?

-Wingardium Leviosa…

Elle descend sa valise, là, je ne suis pas prêt de lui reparler.

-Ron, tu n'aurais pas dût dire ça!

-De quoi je me mêle?

-Harry a raison.

Oh non ! Voilà que ma sœur s'y met.

°°°°°°°°°°

On est dans la voiture, Hermione me boude toujours. Il faut que je m'excuse, oui, c'est une excellente idée.

-Ron?

-Quoi, Ginny?

-Tu devrais t'excuser…

-ça va pas la tête, c'est à elle de s'excuser, c'est elle qui m'a giflé.

Oh non, j'ai parlé trop fort, tout le monde me regarde, sauf Hermione. Je vois des larmes se former dans ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux chocolats. J'y suis allé un peu fort, mais après tout, elle n'avait qu'à pas me gifler.

-Ron!

C'est ma mère, elle va me passer un de ces savons, c'est pas la peine, je culpabilise déjà suffisamment.

-Tu n'as pas honte?

-Non!

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi? Bien sûr que j'ai honte.

-Laissez Mme Weasley, c'est rien, je m'en moque.

Elle s'en moque, elle se moque de moi. Ha non, alors ça!

-De toute façon, miss Granger a toujours raison, elle va encore me faire retomber la faute dessus.

Oh non! Mais alors moi… Et voilà, alors là Ron, t'es dans la merde, la plus belle fille de l'Angleterre te déteste.

-Aïe!

Elle m'a encore giflé. Elle descend de la voiture, mais où elle va?

-Ron, t'es vraiment nul.

-Euh… toi aussi, Ginerva.

J'ai encore fait une bourde, je m'enfonce, décidément aujourd'hui.

-RONALD WEASLEY! TU N'ES QU'UN ENFANT GATE!

-Aller, viens, on va finir par rater le train.

-Oui.

-Ron.

-Papa?

-Tu prends la valise de Hermione!

-Pourquoi moi?

-Par ce que c'est ta faute si elle est partie directement et en plus Harry prend déjà celle de Ginny.

-Ah?

°°°°°°°°°°

Il est midi vingt, ça fait vingt minutes qu'on est dans le train et Hermione et toujours enfermé dans les toilettes, elle n'est même pas venue dans le compartiment des préfets.

-Tu devrais aller t'excuser.

Oh, non Harry, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi?

-Pourquoi, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

-Pff…

-Où tu vas?

-Essayer de faire sortir Hermione des toilettes!

Et voilà, ils me laissent tous, je dois vraiment être atroce, je fais pleurer Hermione, j'énerve ma sœur et je fais fuir Harry. Pff… Oh! Et puis, c'est pas ma faute, elle m'a cherché aussi. Ha, les revoilà, non, il n'y a qu'Hermione.

-Où est Harry?

-Il est avec Ginny, Ron…

-Quoi?

-Tu es vraiment le pire des idiots que je connaisse.

-Tu ne connais personne, en dehors de moi et Harry, tu n'as presque pas d'amis.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, noooonnn…

-Tu veux la guerre?

-Oui!

Je ne peux plus reculer, maintenant.

-Très bien, tu vas l'avoir.

-Et que le meilleur gagne.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je gagnerai!

Elle ressort, elle me laisse seul… Elle va peut-être préparer sa première attaque. Il faut que je marche, sinon, je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

°°°°°°°°°°

Je marche, je marche et voilà que je tombe sur toute une bande de serpentards, il n'y a plus Malfoy, mais ils sont devenus pires depuis qu'il est parti. Aïe, j'ai mal, ils m'ont frappé, ils ont osé. Où suis-je? Je me sens bizarre, mais? Je suis à l'envers. Parkinson me tient du bout de sa baguette, je suis fichu. Voilà Hermione, je suis sauvé.

-Hermione à l'aide!

-Voilà que tu as besoin de moi maintenant? Et bien non, je ne t'aiderai pas, je ne vais même pas essayer de dissuader Parkinson de te mettre à poil. Et si elle le fait, je ne la dénoncerai pas, mieux, je témoignerai en sa faveur.

-Tu… tu ne vas pas faire ça?

-Je vais me gêner. Parkinson, si tu as quelque chose à faire, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione m'a trahit. Un à zéro. Mais je me vengerai, dès que j'aurais trouvé mes habits. Personne dans le couloir, c'est parti. Vite, quelqu'un vient, dans le compartiment. Merde, c'est celui de Ginny, il y a Luna, Harry et… et Hermione. Elle éclate de rire, Harry et Ginny aussi. Je ressors, sans réfléchir, j'ai de la chance, il n'y a personne. Voilà mon compartiment. Personne non plus. Je ferme à clef et je tire les rideaux. Ma valise… QUOI? Elle… elle est vide, il ne reste que mon ancienne tenue de soirée, celle avec la dentelle. Hermine! Elle a osé! Ma vengeance sera terrible! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle a utilisé un sort de glu éternel sur la dentelle, je ne peux pas la découpé comme la dernière fois! Deux à zéro.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 **

**Une simple potion **

J'ai réussi un sort d'illusion, ma tenue de soirée ressemble à s'y méprendre à une des tenues de Poudlard. J'ai prétexté un mal de ventre pour aller me coucher, mais j'ai faim maintenant, Hermione a gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre. J'ai déjà une idée de vengeance…

°°°°°°°°°°

Premier jours de travaille, on commence par potion, deux heures de potions, deux heures pour mettre mon plan en action.

-Bonjours, on va commencer par une potion simple pour bien commencer l'année. Alors, prenez votre livre à la page 620, potion de fête. C'est parti, les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire du fond. Tout le monde ouvre son livre, ça va être le moment… Comme je m'y attendais, tout le monde part à l'armoire, Hermione la première.

Je prends son livre, deux ou trois sorts d'effacement, un ou deux de réécriture et le tour et joué… mais j'ai décidé de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Elle revient. Il faut que ce soit discret, et hop, un petit sort de confusion.

Alors, et si j'ouvrai mon livre?

°°°°°°°°°°

Fff… une heure que je travaille, mais c'est à l'air bon, dans deux minutes, j'ai fini. Harry a déjà fini, évidemment, avec son livre… Un peu de menthe, deux tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et on laisse reposer.

Je me demande ou en est Hermione.

BOOM

Et ben, voilà, j'ai ma réponse, il y a un nuage rose autour d'elle…

°°°°°°°°°°

Je suis le meilleur, je remonte au score, deux à un. Elle des sourcils rose et beaucoup plus épais que la moyenne. Sa bouche et collée, elle ne peut plus dire un mot et après un petit passage à l'infirmerie, ils ont dit qu'on ne pouvait rien pour le moment, il faut attendre deux ou trois jours pour les sourcils. C'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est pas mal.

-Alors, Hermione tu ne dis rien? Remarque ça fait des vacances…

Elle a les larmes aux yeux, je suppose que ça veut dire que mon point est validé…


	3. Chapter 3

**3 **

**Qualités buccales**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir, il doit être au alentour de minuit. Harry dort, je m'ennui ici, je vais aller dans la salle commune.

-Qui… qui est là?

C'est une voix féminine, on dirait qu'elle pleure ou qu'elle a pleuré.

-Répondez, qui est là?

Je connais cette voix, oui… très bien, trop bien…

-Alors, tu pleures?

-Ron?

-Oui, tu déclares forfait?

-Jamais, pas devant toi… Je vais t'humilier, comme tu m'as humiliée.

-Mais oui… en attendant, bonne nuit…

C'est fou ce que je viens de dire, je suis atroce. Pire que ça. Je ressemble à Malfoy, non, pas moi.

-Ron… Je ne vais pas que t'humilier, je vais te faire souffrir…

Ce n'est pas Hermione qui vient de dire ça? Elle aussi a beaucoup changée…

°°°°°°°°°°

-Ron, debout…

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Je sais pas, il y a quelque chose en bas…

-Pff…

Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on me dérange quand je fais de beaux rêves?

Il y a du monde regroupé autour d'un canapé. Et on dirait que… Oui, on dirait bien… Hermione qui se bat, ce serrait bien la première fois.

-Arrête! Hermione, lâche-la!

Oh non, Harry tu gâches tout.

-Alors, Mione tu te bats maintenant?

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler Mione, et oui, je me bats, tout le monde n'ait pas aussi peureux que toi!

-Moi, peureux?

-Oui peureux…

-Tu t'ais déjà retrouvé devant une acromanta?

-Il n'y a pas que cette peur là…

Je vais la taper, mais qui me tient? Tout le monde.

-Lâchez-moi!

-Non, Ron, tu vas faire une bêtise.

Elle m'a frappé en dessous de la ceinture là, je vois qu'il n'y a plus de règles à notre conflit, et l'année ne fait que commencer.

°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione est deux rangs devant moi, avec Harry. Moi je suis entouré par Dean et Neville. Et Bins qui continu son mortellement ennuyeux cours. Tiens, Dean prend des notes? Il faut que je voie ça.

_**J'ai trouvé la nuit super, je me languis déjà ce soir…**_

Ouf, j'ai bien cru qu'il prenait des notes. Mais à qui écrit-il? Il fait passer son message, merde, je n'ai pas vu pour qui il était. Bins parle à présent des trolls envahissant les contrée de je ne sais trop quoi. Oh, un message, ça doit être la réponse pour Dean. Je me penche discrètement, et le tour est joué.

_**Moi aussi, tu es super doué avec tes mains…**_

Mais pour qui est ce message?Il en écrit un autre, mais il se cache cette fois. Mais pour qui est ce satané message? Pff… Oh, un nouveau message, pour moi.

**_Ron, J'ai un tuyau pour toi… évite de trop me regarder ou je te jette un sort!_ **

_**Hermione.** _

Non, mais vraiment, elle me cherche en plus! OOOh! Dean a négligemment laissé traîner sa réponse, voyons voir.

_**Tu n'as pas mal non, plus, surtout avec ta bouche, j'adore ta bouche…**_

Pff… ça devient obscène… Bon, il faut que je réponde à Hermione.

_**Mione, Mais pour qui tu te prends, tu crois que tout le monde s'intéresse à toi? Personne ne s'intéresse à toi, et je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un le ferrait! **_

_**Ron. **_

Et hop, dans sa gueule. Déjà la réponse?

_**Ronald, Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Mione (c'est réservé aux amis…). Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi on s'intéresserait à moi, demande à Dean, il a l'air de pas mal m'apprécier… **_

_**HERmione.**_

Quoi? Comment? je dois lui demander?

-Dean, ils sont pour qui tout ces messages?

-ça tu regarde pas!

-C'est pas pour Hermione quand même?

-Qui t'a dit ça?

-Elle.

-Et ben, si c'est pour elle et si t'es pas content, c'est pareil!

Rrr… Elle sort, non, elle couche avec Dean!

_**Ha ouais, et qui d'autre est au courant pour tes qualités buccales?**_

Voilà la réponse…

_**Je sais pas… demande à Harry…**_

Non, pas lui. Il est rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, plus jamais je n'oserais le regarder en face…


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Sang de bourbe**

-Ron ?

Non, pas lui, je ne veux plus le voir, il m'a trahit lui aussi. Il sait pourtant que je l'aime…

-Dégage ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

-Mais Ron, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Non, là il se fout de ma gueule !

-Sort ta baguette !

Je vais le massacrer ! Il ne veut pas sortir sa baguette, la mienne et pourtant tendu vers lui.

-Sort ta baguette, je te provoque en duel !

-Alors, lance ton sort maintenant parce que je ne sortirai pas ma baguette !

Je ne peux pas l'attaquer comme ça, il doit se défendre !

-Expeliarmus.

Ce n'est pas Harry qui a lancé le sort, c'est Hermione, par derrière !

-Lâche !

-Harry ne t'a rien fait, c'est entre toi et moi, je crois !

-De quoi tu te mêle Hermione ? Tu n'es qu'une sang de bourbe.

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je ne le pense pas ? Je vois plus que Drago, non ? Elle a l'air vraiment très en colère, elle ne pleure pas, elle ne dit rien. Sa baguette est toujours pointés vers mon torse.

Elle s'avance vers moi. Elle me tend ma baguette.

-Maintenant, c'est moi qui te provoque en duel, mais pas maintenant, il y a trop de témoins ! Ce soir, à minuit, dans la salle sur demande !

Elle m'a chuchoté ça et elle est partie. Je suis vraiment mal, je ne veux pas me battre contre elle. J'ai plus peur de la blesser que de perdre.

°°°°°°°°°°

Il est minuit moins cinq, je descends lentement les escaliers du dortoir.

-Ron ? Où tu vas ?

Merde, j'ai réveillé quelqu'un, ça viens du lit de Harry, mais… mais ce n'est pas Harry ?

-Qui est là ?

-Je… je…

-Ginny ?

-Euh…

-On réglera ça quand je reviendrai !

Je suis descendu en courant, je suis dégoûté, Harry m'a trahi deux fois en une journée. Je vais vite en finir avec Hermione et je remonte régler les choses avec Harry ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je ne veux pas en finir avec Hermione ! En plus, elle est beaucoup plus forte que moi en sort, elle en connaît que je n'imagine même pas.

°°°°°°°°°°

Je suis devant la salle sur demande. La porte est ouverte, je rentre.

Il fait sombre, il n'y a personne ?

-Lumos.

Hermione est là, mais pas seule.

-Qui sont…

-Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais t'humilier sans témoins ?

Moi qui voulais l'épargner, j'en ai vraiment plus envie !

-Très bien, comme ça ils pourront…

-Elles…

-… elles pourront raconter partout comment je t'ai écrasé !

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! Trois pas !

Je me mets dos à Hermione. Un pas… Je dois seulement la désarmer… deux pas… non, elle doit s'y attendre… trois pas… je me retourne.

-Endoloris.

Elle est au sol, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, moi non plus à vrai dire. Je baisse ma baguette. Elle se relève.

-Expeliarmus.

-Protengo.

Ouf, il s'en est fallu de peu !

-Alors, comme ça tu n'hésite pas à employer des sorts impardonnables ?

-Je… je n'ai pas fait… exprès…

-Ne te justifie pas ! J'aurais dût m'y attendre !

A la prochaine attaque, je ne ferais rien ! J'ai utilisé un sort impardonnable !

-Endoloris.

HHHHHHAAAAAAAAA ! La douleur est atroce, je sens mon sang bouillir, ma peau me brûle de partout, j'ai l'impression que mes yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites, c'est trop, je ne supporte plus. J'ai toujours ma baguette à la main.

-Pro… protengo…

Hermione tombe au sol, la douleur s'arrête. Elle rigole.

-Comme ça on est quitte !

-Tu n'as pas fixé de limite !

-Je ne sais pas si on doit choisir la mort… ou l'abandon…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire… la mort ? Non, ce n'est pas Hermione…

-Tu n'es pas Hermione !

-Et toi tu n'es plus Ron, le Ron si sympa, si drôle…

-Accio baguette…

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une attaque, j'ai sa baguette dans la main.

-Alors, tu abandonnes ?

-Je te l'ai dit, jamais devant toi !

Elle me saute dessus. Elle me griffe, elle me gifle, je ne l'ai même pas vu arriver !

-Petrificus totalus !

Elle est sur le sol, elle ne bouge plus. Je présume que ça clôt le combat ! Je lui jette la baguette.

Je ressors !

°°°°°°°°°°

Je remonte dans le dortoir, Ginny n'est plus là. Elle a eut raison de partir, je vais massacrer Harry. Il est assis sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains.

-Ron… Je…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ?

-Pas ici, s'il te plait, on va les réveiller !

Harry me passe devant, il descend dans la salle commune.

-Pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

-Comment oses-tu me poser la question, tu couches avec Hermione, puis avec ma sœur…

-Oui, je… Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi ?

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec Hermione ! Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Elle !

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec Hermione, je te le jure !

-Mais, pourtant, tu étais rouge, en potion, quand elle me l'a avoué !

-Hermione m'avait surpris avec la lettre de Ginny…

-Hum…

Je suis super soulagé, il n'a pas couché avec Hermione… mais par contre avec ma sœur !

-ça n'enlève rien au fait que tu… avec ma sœur !

-Elle a dix-sept ans, je crois qu'elle est en age de choisir avec qui elle sort !

Elle a dix-sept ans, déjà, j'avais oublié. Merde, je me suis mêlé de se qui me regarde pas, j'aurais dût être content pour eux, et au lieu de ça…

-Excuse-moi Harry !

Il me regarde, il me juge. J'attends son verdict.

-Aller,c'est rien, viens on va se recoucher !

Ouf, je n'ai pas perdu son amitié !

-Mais au fait, où étais-tuparti ?


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Nuit bleutée**

Je viens de passer la pire nuit de ma vie. J'ai fait cauchemars sur cauchemars et je suis sûr que Hermione n'y est pas pour rien. Je vais prendre une bonne douche et ça ira mieux… Oh, mais j'y pense, si j'utilisai la bain des préfets ? Oui, personne ne me dira rien, il est encore tôt, tout le monde dort. Et puis personne ne l'utilise jamais. Alors le mot de passe ? Mince, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue…

-Nuit bleutée.

Ha ! La porte s'ouvre, j'ai cru que je ne trouverai pas… Tiens, bizarre, il y a de la buée. Quelqu'un a dût passer avant moi. Bon, j'ouvre tous les robinets. Hop, c'est déjà plein, je plonge.

-Haaaaa ! C'est le pied…

-Qui est là ?

Merde je suis pas seul dans la salle de bain… Heureusement, il y a encore beaucoup de mousse.

-Je… je suis préfet…

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi, je n'ai pas à me justifier…

-Oui, c'est bien, mais qui c'est ?

C'est une voix féminine. Vite, une serviette, ouf, voilà, maintenant, je vais voir.

-Où es-tu ?

Elle se déplace, elle ne veut pas que je la vois, elle n'est peut-être pas préfète…

-Ron ? C'est toi ?

Merde, elle me connaît, et elle a l'air en colère…

-Qui ? Qui c'est ?

Je suis pas froussard mais là je commence à baliser.

-C'est moi… et je crois qu'on a un compte à régler…

Merde, Hermione ! Vite, mes habits et je m'éclipse… Elle est a côté de mes habits, elle ne m'a pas vu.

-Je n'ai pas ma baguette, je ne peux pas me défendre.

Aïe, elle m'a balancé ma baguette dessus. Vite, vite… une solution…

-Accio vêtements.

Et voilà, j'ai tous mes vêtements et… et ceux d'Hermione… Vite, vite, je cherche pas à comprendre je sors… J'enfile mon jeans et un t-shirt et je pars à la tour…

°°°°°°°°°°

J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré tout à l'heure, je devrai peut-être lui ramener ses vêtements… non, elle risquerait de me tuer… Je vais lui envoyer Ginny. Ha ! J'ai de la chance, elle est là.

-Ginny ? S'il te plait, je peux te parler ?

-C'est bon Ron, j'ai dix-sept ans, je fais ce que je veux !

-Euh…

Pourquoi elle me dit ça ? Ha oui…

-Euh… non, ce n'est pas pour ça… Je voulais te demander un service…

-Hum… Vas-y dis toujours.

-Tu pourrais ramener les vêtements d'Hermione à… à Hermione…

-Vous…

-Euh… Non, pas du tout… il se trouve qu'accidentellement… j'ai pris les vêtement d'Hermione et qu'il voudrait les lui rendre…

-Hum… Je t'imagine très bien avec les vêtements d'Hermione, ça t'irait comme un gant…

Elle comprend vraiment rien…

-Alors, tu peux les lui ramener ?

-Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi ?

-Pour pas me faire tuer…

-Haaaaa…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore me sortir ?

-Alors tu lui as piqué ses vêtements…

-Euh… oui, accidentellement…

-Oui, oui évidemment accidentellement…

Elle se fout de ma gueule ?

-Alors ?

-Bon aller, passe-les-moi !

-Tiens, elle est dans la salle de bain des préfets, c'est…

-Je sais où c'est… mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout les deux en même temps dans la salle de bain des préfets ?

-Je… c'était accidentel !

-Oui, oui bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ?

-Le mot de passe c'est Nuit bleutée…

Elle me prend les vêtements, j'ai bien cru qu'elle n'allait jamais me les prendre.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Entraînement de Quiddich**

La grande salle est assez mouvementée aujourd'hui. Le ciel de la grande salle est plutôt bleu, mais il ne doit pas faire chaud dehors quand même. Harry est un peu plus loin, avec Ginny… Non, je n'ai décidément pas envie de leur tenir la chandelle, quitte à rester seul. Voilà, une place, je m'assois. Bizarre, pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ? Bon, c'est pas grave, de toute manière, j'ai tellement faim que ça n'a pas d'importance, plus rien d'autre que la nourriture ne compte.

-Ron…

-Quoi ?

Je lève la tête. Une fille me regarde hésitante.

-Je… enfin…

C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de la connaître, elle est assez jolie, pas très grande, mais pas petite non plus. J'ai vraiment l'impression de la connaître. Elle s'assoit en face de moi. Elle ne dit toujours rien, elle me regarde avec insistance. Je suis sûr de la connaître. Elle me fixe toujours, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Un bouton ?

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Euh… c'est que… enfin… il y a… le… enfin le… lebaledenoeldanééjépensékonpouréyaléensemble…

J'ai rien compris de ce qu'elle a dit ! Elle parlait lentement et d'un coup elle a lâché toute une phrase, sans même prendre sa respiration !

Elle est vraiment jolie maintenant que je la regarde de plus près.

-Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas tout compris de ce que tu as dit.

-Euh… hum… enfin…

Et voilà, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle arrive plus à parler. Je continu de la regarder et plus je la regarde plus elle me semble jolie. Elle ne dit toujours rien, l'ai-je troublé ? Non comment l'aurais-je fait ?

-On s'est pas déjà croisé ?

Elle devient rouge, et elle ne dit toujours rien, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle.

-Tu m'entends ?

Elle me sourit. Je lui souris, nous nous sourions.

-Je… enfin… je suis une amie de Ginny, j'étais venue chez vous quelques jours.

-Ha oui ! Je me souviens. Vous êtes restées enfermées dans la chambre de ma sœur, pendant tout ton séjour.

-Oui ! C'est ça… Je me suis dit que… Est-ce que tu es libre pour le bal de fin de Noël ?

-Euh…

Elle m'a pris au dépourvu là, et puis le bal n'est que dans… dans cinq jours. Mince, déjà ! Les disputes avec Hermione ont fait passer le temps beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude.

-Euh… oui… je crois…

-Tu veux bien y aller avec moi ?

Fff… Il fait chaud d'un coup là non ?

-Euh… oui, je pense que… Oui, je viendrais avec toi.

Après tout pourquoi pas, et puis elle est assez jolie, elle est même plutôt belle. Allez, je l'avoue, elle est craquante. Et puis ça me fera oublier Hermione. Et peut-être même que ça stoppera nos disputes !

Elle se lève, pourquoi elle s'en va ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

-Pourquoi tu pars ?

-Euh… Je voulais pas te déranger plus longtemps…

Merde, c'est quoi son prénom ?

-Non, tu ne me déranges pas, reste, s'il te plait.

-Bon, d'accord.

Comment je peux faire pour lui demander son prénom sans qu'elle m'en veuille ?

-Julie ? Mon frère t'importune ?

Merci Ginny, t'es la meilleur !

-Non, je… je partais…

Je l'attrape par le bras, elle se baisse vers moi.

-ça te dirait de me rejoindre au terrain de Quiddich ? A mon entraînement tout à l'heure ?

-Euh… Je viendrais…

Elle part. Je crois que je suis amoureux ! Remarque, j'étais, et peut-être que je suis encore, amoureux de Hermione, mais bon ! Enfin, c'est compliqué les sentiments !

°°°°°°°°°°

L'entraînement va commencer, et je n'ai même pas écouté Harry, il a fait toute une explication et moi… moi je repensais à Julie et à Hermione. Les deux sont aussi belles, ou presque, l'une a ses qualités, l'autre a les siennes. En même temps, je suis en froid, plus qu'en froid même avec Hermione donc, le choix ne se pose même pas.

Ginny s'approche de moi, il va falloir que je stoppe son tir. Tiens, on dirait qu'elle m'en veut pour quelque chose. Elle va me feinter à droite, je plonge à gauche, et oui ! J'avais encore raison, je suis le meilleur. J'envoi le souafle. Harry s'approche de moi.

-T'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit dans les vestiaires.

-Euh… non pas vraiment…

-Il faut que tu envois le souafle le plus loin possible…

-Ha ?

Merde, je crois que j'ai vexé Harry ! J'aurais dût l'écouter !

Ho ! Je vois Julie, elle est assise dans les tribunes… Et il… il y a aussi Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, par Merlin ?

Florian s'approche de moi, il va tirer, mince, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il fait passer la balle d'une main à l'autre, il veut me déstabiliser ! Il ne m'aura pas comme ça, t'en pis, je plonge à droite. J'ai eu de la chance que mon pied traîne à rejoindre mon corps, car sinon, je n'aurais pas arrêté ce tir. Julie applaudit, par contre Hermione semble vexée !

-Bien joué Ron.

-Merci Harry, mais c'était en partie de la chance !

°°°°°°°°°°

C'est la deuxième fois que Florian s'approche de mes cages avec la souafle, pour le moment je n'ai pris qu'un seul but de ma sœur. Je ne vais pas le laisser passer celui là !

-Vas-y Florian !

Quoi ? Hermione est là pour Florian ?

Merde, j'ai pris un but. Harry siffle la fin de l'entraînement.

Je redescends lentement vers le sol.

°°°°°°°°°°

Harry félicite tout le monde. Il s'approche de moi.

-Bravo Ron, tu ne t'ais pris que deux buts !

-C'est deux de trop !

Je me retourne et je vais dans les douches, une bonne douche me fera du bien.

°°°°°°°°°°

D'habitude, je sors le dernier des vestiaires, mais là, je ne pouvais plus supporter la présence de Florian. Julie est là, elle m'attend. Hermione est un peu plus loin, avec un gros bouquin, comme d'habitude. Je m'approche de Julie. Elle se jette dans mes bras.

-T'es trop fort Ron !

Je sais pas ce qu'il me prend, mais je lui prends le visage et je l'embrasse. Elle recule, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'aurais dût comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi pour petit copain, juste comme ami ! Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il faut que je m'excuse. Mais ?… Elle ? Elle m'embrasse ? Et oui ! Je la relâche.

-On va au château ? Je crois que c'est bientôt l'heure du repas ?

Hermione à la tête complètement plongé dans son volume. Je ne sais pas si c'est mes yeux qui me trompent, mais je jurerai avoir vu une larme tomber de ses yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon estomac se resserre, j'ai mal au ventre et au cœur. Je me sens mal, je devrais pourtant me sentir bien, j'ai une nouvelle petite copine, mais… Je sais pas, c'est comme si c'était pas normal ! Je crois que je n'ai plus faim… Julie me regarde bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, rien, je repensais à… ça n'a pas d'importance, vient, on y va.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Le bal**

Bon, cette année, il faut que je fasse danser ma cavalière. Mc Gonagall a dit que cette année était spéciale, non seulement on fête Noël, mais on fête aussi la fin de la guerre. Il y aura même un hommage à Harry, bien sûr, tout le monde le sait sauf lui. C'est super. En plus, j'ai un magnifique costume, il semble y avoir une trêve avec Hermione, enfin bref, tout pour que ce soit super…

°°°°°°°°°°

-Tu m'invites à danser ?

Ça fait sept fois que je l'invite, j'en peux plus, en plus, on a fait un concours de bière au beurre, je suis défoncé. Je l'attrape par la taille. Et je l'embrasse avant de m'étaler par terre. Je tiens même plus debout.

-Aller, ouaou , c'est la fête…

Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je suis complètement défait et le pire c'est que je m'en rends compte ! Et mais ! je suis en train de faire un strip-tease. J'arrête là, je n'ai presque rien enlevé mais Mc Gonagall tire une de ces têtes.

-Et si on allait continuer la fête dans la salle commune, à l'abri des professeurs ?

J'ai chuchoté ça à Harry, et il a fait passer le message. Je sors en courant de la grande salle et je pars vers la salle commune des Griffondors, en tirant Julie par le poignet.

°°°°°°°°°°

Je m'arrête juste avant de rentrer, je me retourne et j'embrasse encore Julie, elle a un goût de framboise ce soir, sans doute un rouge à lèvres magique !

Je rentre, il y a presque personne, une faible musique de fond et quelques couples qui dansent. C'est beaucoup mieux que la musique de fous d'en bas ! J'entraîne Julie sur la piste de danse. Je ne sais même pas danser sur cette musique, je m'en fous, on verra bien. Je suis la musique et je me rapproche doucement de Julie. Elle remonte mes mains dans son dos. Je suis encore plus près d'elle, je peux sentir son souffle sur mon torse, je me baisse et je l'embrasse.

°°°°°°°°°°

La soirée touche à son terme, tout le monde est monté se coucher, il ne reste dans la salle commune que Harry, Ginny, Julie et moi. On est installé dans deux fauteuils, Harry avec Ginny et moi avec Julie. On est bien là, on a mis une musique très calme en fond, il ne reste que le foyer pour nous éclairer. Oh ! Harry se lève. Il est déjà fatigué ?

-Restez là, je reviens.

Il monte dans le dortoir. Ginny à l'air contente, on dirait qu'ils ont préparé quelque chose tous les deux. Il redescend avec trois bouteilles de Whisky pur feu.

-Woua…

Harry nous sert un verre à chacun. Hum, c'est vraiment trop bon. Ça brûle un peu le fond de la gorge mais c'est vraiment trop bon ! Il m'en sert un autre. Julie et Ginny refusent. Moi je le bois d'une traite. Il me ressert encore. Pourquoi pas, après tout, c'est Noël.

°°°°°°°°°°

Woua, ça tourne et il fait atrocement chaud. On a liquidé les deux premières bouteilles à deux et la troisième est presque finie.

-Allez, tiens, il faut finir.

Il me ressert un dernier verre. Je le bois et je… et je m'endors.

°°°°°°°°°°

Je suis dans le canapé, face au feu. Je viens de me réveiller, Julie est partie, elle dût rejoindre son dortoir. Il faudrait que je fasse de même. Je vais pour me lever, mais un bruit de pas me retient. Je ne bouge plus, je suis caché.

-Harry ?

-Oh ! Hermione ! J'ai un de ces mal de tête !

-Tiens prend ça.

-Merci, on t'a pas vu à la fête.

-J'y suis pas allé !

-Pourquoi, il y avait plein de mecs libres, tu aurais put leur demander, je suis sûr qu'ils n'auraient pas dit non.

-C'est pas ça, on m'a demandé, mais j'ai refusé !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben… La personne avec qui je voulais y aller était prise ! Il n'a même pas pensé à moi. Il en choisit une autre, plus jolie, qui présente mieux !

-Hermione… tiens, sèche tes larmes… C'est qui ce garçon ?

-C'est… tu sais très bien qui c'est !

-Ha ! Lui !

-Je pensais qu'il profiterait de cet évènement pour qu'on se réconcilie, mais tu parles, il a préféré sortir avec une autre, et juste devant moi en plus.

Je me sens mal là. Ça me fait de la peine pour elle. Mais de qui elle parle ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était en conflit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu n'es pas allé le voir ? Tu m'avais dit que tu le ferais.

-Je voulais y aller, mais il avait invité cette… cette poufiasse…

J'ai un doute… c'est bien Hermione qui parle ? Elle doit vraiment l'aimer ce mec pour détester sa copine à ce point !

-Je l'ai attendu à la sortie des vestiaires, mais là encore elle était là ! Et le pire c'est qu'ils se sont embrassés devant moi !

-Arrêtez ce conflit stérile… tout le monde sait que vous vous aimez depuis la quatrième année, il n'y a que vous qui l'ignorez !

-Apparemment, lui il en aime une autre !

-Tu parles, c'est juste pour se changer les idées… Et elle a semblait un peu las de lui hier, surtout quand il est tombé endormi après avoir trop bu…

-C'est bien Ron ça !

Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent de dire là ? Des millions d'hypothèses affluent subitement dans ma tête, qui me fait souffrir le martyr d'ailleurs. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parlent de moi ? J'ai mal entendu ? Elle a dit Florian ? Oui, ça doit être ça. J'ai très mal à la tête. Et puis, ils ne peuvent tout simplement pas parler de moi, Hermione me déteste, elle me trouve fainéant, inutile, maladroit… elle n'a pas tout à fait tort en même temps. Harry se lève. Il remonte se coucher, Hermione soupire, elle s'approche de moi, si elle me trouve là, c'est sûr, elle me tue… Non, surtout ne vient pas là !

-Oh ! Et puis non ! J'ai pas envie de lire.

Ouf. Elle fait demi-tour et elle remonte vers le dortoir des filles… Je me lève. Et je remonte moi aussi, rejoindre mon lit… Elle parlait vraiment de moi ?


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Joyeux Noël**

-Ron réveille-toi mon vieux ! Il est presque midi !

Quoi presque midi ?

-Hein ?

-Il y a le repas, tu sais, l'endroit où tu t'empiffres !

-Hum…

J'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de moi mais je n'ai pas la force de me défendre. Mon crane va exploser. Je me lève péniblement.

-Harry ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai mal à la tête !

-T'avais qu'à boire moins !

-Mais… Tu as bu autant que moi !

-Euh… oui… mais… allez dépêche-toi, le repas a déjà dû commencer !

Je m'habille.

°°°°°°°°°°

Le ciel de la grande salle est encore plus bleu qu'hier. Pourtant, on peut voir qu'il a neigé dehors. Je cherche Julie du regard, elle est assise entre deux garçons de son année. Tant pis, de toute façon, on dirait qu'on est les derniers, il n'y presque plus de places. On avance de plus en plus sans trouver de places. Harry m'attrape par la manche.

-Y a deux places.

Je cherche même pas à comprendre, je suis décalqué. Je m'assois. Les plats sont déjà sur la table, je me sers d'un peu de tout, après un bout de repas, tout va toujours mieux ! Je lève la tête pour voir à côté de qui je suis, à ma droite, il y a Neville, à ma gauche Harry. Evidemment il y a Ginny à gauche de Harry et… et merde… y a Hermione en face de moi. Pourquoi elle me fixe ? C'est Noël, on va faire comme si on ne se disputait plus !

-Alors, Ron ? Comment va Julie ?

-Je sais pas… mais en quoi ça te regarde ?

-Oh ! En rien, juste que d'après ce que j'ai vu, elle va bientôt de larguer…

-Et toi avec Dean ? Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

-Là tu va trop loin, ma vie privée ne te regarde en rien !

-Ha ! Parce que la mienne te regarde ?

-T'es jaloux, tu n'as jamais dépassé les simples baisers, donc tu te venges sur quelqu'un !

-Je te provoque en duel !

-Ron !

Je suis debout, et j'ai crié.

-Silence, je vous pris !

C'est Mc Gonagall, elle s'approche de nous. Elle va me détruire ! Hermione a la tête baissée et elle est blanche.

-Selon une ancienne règle de Poudlard, tout duel provoqué par un sorcier ou une sorcière de dernière année dans la grande salle est légitime et doit être exécuté devant toute l'école ! Ron, Hermione, Harry et Neville suivez-moi !

-Mais madame, on n'a rien fait Harry et moi !

Quel froussard ce Neville.

-Vous serez les témoins !

Là je crois que j'ai fait la plus belle connerie de ma vie !

°°°°°°°°°°

Le bureau de Dumbledore, ou plutôt celui de Mc Gonagall, est comme dans mes souvenirs, il n'a pas changé, il y a toujours tous les objets bizarres de Dumbledore. Tous les tableaux des anciens directeurs sont vides.

-Alors comme ça, vous voulez vous battre en duel ?

-Euh…

-Ne dites rien, il est trop tard pour reculer ! Le duel aura lieu demain, on ne se bat pas à Noël ! C'est à vous de fixer l'enjeu ! Pas de seconds ! Vous n'aurez droit qu'a la magie. Je veux vous voir demain avant le combat dans mon bureau !

-Madame, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par enjeu ?

-Dans tout concours, il y a un enjeu !

-Comme une coupe ?

-Si on veut, sauf qu'il peut s'agir de n'importe quoi !

-Des gages ?

-Oui, aussi ! Maintenant, je vous prierai de bien vouloir sortir !

Apparemment Hermione à déjà une idée pour l'enjeu, et ça à l'air… très… hum…

°°°°°°°°°°

J'ai passé toute mon Noël à chercher des sorts pour le duel, mais je ne suis pas sûr de me rappeler de la moitié. Harry m'a regardé d'un mauvais œil pendant tout ce temps. Il s'approche de moi.

-Ron ?

-Oui ?

-Tu te rappelles de tout ce qu'on a fait tous les trois ?

-Oui…

C'est vrai, je regrette moi aussi… C'était tellement bien quand on était tous amis…

-Tiens, je ne devrais pas, mais tiens ! Je l'ai utilisé contre Voldemort et ça m'a sauvé !

Il me tend une sorte de chiffon en cuir.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est une veste en peau de Grapcorne, c'est encore plus résistant que la peau de dragon, ça repousse la plupart des sorts, elle est très abîmée mais je suppose qu'elle te protègera un peu quand même ! _(cf. LES ANIMAUX FANTASTIQUES de Norbert Dragonneau)_

-Je peux pas accepter, Hermione n'aura rien pour l'aider…

-Ne crois pas ça ! Elle veut en finir avec votre conflit et je pense qu'elle croit qu'en gagnant ce combat…

-Tu sais pas ce qu'elle a prévu comme enjeu ?

-Non, mais je crois que tu pourras négocier…

-Je me moque, je ne discuterai pas !

-Aller viens, arrête de lire ce bouquin, on descend !

°°°°°°°°°°

Harry a raison, la salle commune est calme, personne n'ose parler. Si j'avais provoqué quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Griffondors, il y aurait sans doute eu plus d'ambiance, mais là…

Je suis bien calé dans le fauteuil.

-Ron ?

Oh Julie ! Je pas envie de lui parler, j'ai même plus envie de sortir avec elle.

-Julie ?

-Euh… je sais pas comment te dire ça, mais… je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise en sortant avec toi…

-Oui, je comprends… on oublie…

Elle sourit faiblement, c'est une super journée. J'ai provoqué la fille que j'aime en duel de sorcier, je me suis fait larguer par ma petite amie et en plus, j'ai toujours mal à la tête ! Vivement demain, qu'on en finisse !


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Le duel**

-Hermione ? Ron ? Alors, vous êtes tous les deux d'accord pour cet enjeu ?

J'acquiesce de la tête. Hermione a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

°°°°°°°°°°

Le combat se déroulera sur le terrain de Quiddich. Les tribunes sont pleines, au milieu du stade se trouve une sorte d'estrade ronde.

-Mettez-vous sur l'estrade.

Hermione monte, je l'imite. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hermione n'a pas l'air surprise. L'estrade est en train de s'envoler. Elle s'arrête à une vingtaine de mètres du sol.

-Le combat ne se terminera que quand l'un de vous abandonnera ou tombera de la plate-forme ! Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez droit qu'à la magie, aucun contact physique. Que le combat commence !

La voix de Mc Gonagall raisonne encore dans le stade. Tout le monde crie. Je dois me battre contre Hermione. Mais je ne veux pas. On se salut. Il va falloir que j'envoie un sort. Lequel ?

-Impedimenta

-Protego

C'était juste, j'ai réussit à me protéger tout juste.

-Expeliarmus

Elle a évité mon sort avec aisance.

-Levicorpus

Ha ! Elle m'a eu

Liberacorpus. Heureusement que je connais le contre-sort.

-Sectumsempra

Le sort m'a heurté de plein fouet, j'ai eu mal, mais les effets ont été estompés par la veste de Harry. Je me relève difficilement.

-Bloclang.

Hermione ne peut plus parler. Un rayon rouge sort de sa baguette. Je crie de toutes mes forces.

-PROTENGO

Le sort d'Hermione a rencontré le bouclier magique. Je m'envole et je m'écrase un peu plus loin, juste à la limite de la plate-forme. Je me relève à nouveau.

-Expeliarmus.

-Protengo.

Elle a réussit à se libérer de mon sortilège.

-Stupefix.

Je saute sur le côté.

-Expeliarmus.

Ma baguette me saute des mains. Je suis à genou devant Hermione qui a toujours la baguette pointée vers moi.

-Accio baguette de Ron.

Ma baguette fonce droit dans ses mains. Elle me la jette devant moi.

-Ramasse là !

Je regarde ma baguette, puis elle.

-Non.

-Quoi, tu abandonnes ?

-_Jamais devant toi !_

-Alors ramasse ta baguette.

Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Le ramasse ma baguette. Elle est toujours face à moi, la baguette pointée vers mon torse. Je me relève. Elle n'attaque pas, elle attend que je le fasse. J'attends moi aussi. Je vais un pas de côté, elle fait pareille. On reste face à face. Je continu à faire des pas de côté, elle m'imite. Il va bien falloir que l'un de nous se décide à attaquer, sinon, ça risque de durer éternellement. Je lève lentement ma baguette vers elle. J'ai compris ce qu'elle veut faire.

-Accio baguette de Hermione

-Protengo

Elle m'a lancé un sort de jambe en coton informulé.

-Finite incantatem

-Rectusempra

Un rayon de lumière argenté part en direction d'Hermione, ça y est, il va la toucher, le rayon rebondit comme une balle sur un mur. Elle a fait un protengo informulé. Aïe, mon sort s'est retourné vers moi. Ma jambe, haa… J'ai mal… Elle est cassée… Je me relève, en appui sur une seule jambe… Je ne dois pas abandonner, surtout avec les conditions qu'a posé Hermione… Ce serait vraiment trop… humiliant…

Je dois faire des sorts informulés moi aussi, je n'ai jamais été très doué avec ça mais…

Je pointe ma baguette vers Hermione, je vois trouble, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Tant pis pour les sorts informulés.

-EXPELIARMUS

Je l'ai eu, mais ce n'est pas sa baguette qui est partie mais elle. Elle s'écrase un peu plus loin. J'avance lentement. Haaa… ma jambe est cassée, j'avais oublié. Je m'écroule. Haaaa, le rebord. Je me tiens juste avec une main au rebord. Je me sens mal, ma jambe saigne abondamment, je vais lâcher. Si je lâche, je perds le duel. Je ne peux plus tenir. Je lâche, mais je ne tombe pas. Je lève la tête, Hermione me tient, elle me remonte sur l'estrade.

-Abandonne et je renonce à l'enjeu !

Elle m'a chuchoté ça et elle a reculé. Je ne peux même pas me relever. Je sens que je… je vais… m'évanouir…

°°°°°°°°°°

Où suis-je ? A l'infirmerie, ça veut dire que j'ai perdu le duel ! Harry est là, ainsi que Ginny et Hermione. Ils me regardent pas, je referme les yeux.

-C'était quoi l'enjeu ?

-Pff… Euh… Celui qui perd devait servir l'autre jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

-Woua… C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait surtout pas perdre !

-Oui…

-Tu vas lui faire endurer ça ?

Oui, c'est une excellente question ça. Est-ce qu'elle va faire de moi son esclave ?

-Je sais pas…

Evidemment, j'aurais dû abandonner…

-… je pensais à un marché…

-Quelle sorte de marché ?

-Je peux pas vous dire…

Elle va me torturer encore longtemps comme ça ?

-Tu crois qu'il va accepter ?

Oui, c'est vrai ça, Harry à raison ! Comment elle peut savoir que je vais accepter ?

-Hum… c'est que je pense que… t'as raison… tant pis…

-Ne soit pas trop exigeante…

-Je…

-Il est réveillé ?

Oh non, pas Mme Pomfrech.

-Ecartez-vous ! Je vais lui donner une potion pour le réveiller.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me met dans la bouche ? Arg… mais c'est infect.

-ARG… C'EST DEGUEULASSE !

-Vous vous sentez comment ?

-Euh… Je sais pas… Comment je dois me sentir ?

-Il va bien, vous pouvez lui parler…


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Fin**

-Bon, on va vous laisser.

Harry et Ginny partent, ils m'abandonnent au griffes des cette sorcière !

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je crois !

-Je voulais…

-… Je sais, je dois te servir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Euh…

Elle hésite, elle cherche un truc bien sadique !

-… Viens, suis-moi !

Je me lève, de toute manière je n'ai pas le choix, Mc Gonagall nous l'a bien précisé… Où elle me conduit ?

°°°°°°°°°°

On est dans la salle commune, il n'y a personne, une chance. Mais elle va maintenant ?

-Je ne peux pas monter dans le dortoir des filles !

-Si, si tu es avec une fille !

-Ha ?

°°°°°°°°°°

Elles ont exactement les mêmes chambres que nous, je m'attendais à quelque chose de mieux !

-Pourquoi on vient ici ?

-Je veux que tu ranges la chambre et après on discutera.

Je sors ma baguette, si ce n'est que ça !

-Sans magie !

-Quoi ?

°°°°°°°°°°

Ça y est, j'ai tout rangé, je pensais pas que les filles étaient aussi bordéliques !

-Voilà, ça sera tout ?

-Non, on doit parler !

-Vas-y je t'écoute !

-Tout d'abord, j'ai prévenu la directrice, j'ai renoncé à l'enjeu !

Ho, c'est bien ça, mais attend…

-ça… ça veut dire que je n'était pas obligé de ranger ta chambre… ?

-En effet, tu as fait ça sans obligation !

Elle m'a bien eu, en même temps, elle a refusé de me garder comme esclave, je lui devais bien ça, mais quand même…

-Et, je pensais que… que l'on pourrait mettre fin à cette guerre stupide ?

Hum… Je pense que c'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais je veux qu'elle me supplie !

-Je sais pas, avec tout ce que tu m'as fait !

-Mais enfin… C'est inutile, personne ne gagnera jamais…

-Tu dis ça parce que c'est toi qui m'as le plus humilié…

-Ron… S'il te plait, tu te souviens pas comme c'était bien quand on était amis ?

-Fff…

J'arrête pas d'y penser mais… j'ai bien envie de la faire poireauter encore un peu !

-Je t'en prie…

Voilà exactement ce que j'attendais, allez encore une fois…

-Ron, pitié…

-Bon… d'accord… c'est bon… on est à nouveau amis ?

-A défaut de mieux !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle me tend sa main, je la serre. Bon, je crois qu'il faut que je sorte de sa chambre, sinon…

-Je… j'y vais…

-Oui, si tu veux.

J'ouvre la porte, je sors et au moment de refermer j'entends :

-Ron…

-Oui ?

-Reste…

Enfin…

Vous me permettrez de vous laissez imaginer les instants magiques et d'une infinie douceur qui suivirent…Que de temps perdu…

………………………………………………FIN………………………………………………


End file.
